Class-up
is a special skill exclusive to the Hero Avatar characters in Dragon Ball Heroes. Using this ability, players can promote their Hero Avatar(s) from the base class. It is superior to the basic state of the characters, but inferior to the Super Class-up. Overview The skill increases the abilities and attributes of the Hero Avatar and changes their appearance. When used by a Saiyan avatar for example, the Saiyan avatars gain the ability to become Super Saiyan 2, the other avatars gain their own transformation and an increase in power. In addition, they also gain new clothes or some differences in their outfits are provided for all the avatars. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission, Class-up is renamed Super Class-up or Super Class while Super Class-up is renamed Ultimate Class-up or Ultimate Class. If the player's avatar is a Male Saiyan or Female Saiyan (though Beat's human form is the protagonist controlled by the player their name and race can be chosen by the player at the start of the game as the Male Saiyan Race is simply the default option) these classes require two separate wishes to Shenron to upgrade to from Super Class to Ultimate Class. Super Class-up (it is available to Ultimate Class as well) grants the Male or Female Saiyans makes the wish to unlock Special CAA ability Super Saiyan 2 available (provided they have acquired Super Saiyan with another wish). Trivia *In various official artwork, there shows no distinction in hairstyle between the male Saiyan avatar's base form and his Super Saiyan form (although properly done in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission by Toyotarō). This "error" is also present with his Super Saiyan 2 form, which remains the same but with the addition of electrical arcs. **This is also shared with Bardock's Super Saiyan 2 form. **In World Mission, before upgrading to Super Class, it is best to wait until the Avatar has reached Lvl 99 as their level is reset to Lvl 1 yet they will receive the maximum boost to their Lvl 1 stats. After the Super Class-up, again the player should avoid upgrading to the next class until they have again reached Lvl 99 to ensure they receive the maximum stat boost to their Lvl 1 stats. Wishing to Change the race of an Avatar resets them back to Lvl 1 and all Class upgrades are lost (though any unlocked Super Saiyan forms are retained though Super Saiyan 2 requires Super Class or Ultimate Class, and Super Saiyan 3 requires Ultimate Class. Additionally all boosted stats are lost forcing the player to reach Lvl 99 before upgrading to the next class to receive the maximum stat boost upon reverting to Lvl 1. The game does not explain this when making either wish as it only notes the avatar's Lvl will be reset to Lvl 1. **Additionally, each Class upgrade requires a separate wish meaning the player has to collect the Super Dragon Balls each time as Super Shenron grants one wish per summoning. As a result, care must be taken when switching races or upgrading class if the player wishes to have their Avatar be as strong as possible. Additionally the player can switch between their selected race's types (Hero, Elite, and Berserker without it effecting stats or Lvl resets though Saiyan Race Avatars are separated by gender). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Clases (Dragon Ball Heroes) Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations